What Are Friends For?
by xNataliexMariex
Summary: ALL HUMAN Edward and Bella have been bestfriends for four years. What happens when he gets a new girlfriend and Bella starts to realize her true feelings for him? wow, I know this sounds pretty cheezy but it's better than it sounds
1. There For You

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction, tell me if you like it or not. i got the inspiration from the song Misery Business by Paramore. Please review, I'd like to get some feedback.**

**What Are Friends For?**

1. There for you

"God, you're such a loser!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed. He pulled away and got up off the comforter, his smiling face nervous.

"Bella, your parents are out there," Edward said in a rushed whisper. He was always such a gentleman.

Always respectful to everyone, my parents just loved him for that. How many times did I get the whole, "Bella, you should date a nice boy, like Edward" speech from my mother? Not that there was anything wrong with him. He was actually the most sought after boy at school, there was an 'I Love Edward' fan club…literally, and they met every Tuesdays and Thursdays to ogle him at soccer practice. I could definitely see was attractive about him to them, with his tall and muscular frame, his perfect godly face, creamy white skin, sparkly green eyes and messy bronze hair.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back. He shifted away and sat on the extreme edge of the mattress. We had been best friends for four years now, my parents had no problem with him being in my room, let alone on my bed; they knew we were just friends.

"Just sit here so we can finish this project and go play _Guitar Hero_." I pulled my red Dell lap top into my lap and shifted over next to him. It took us about and hour to finish, although we didn't really work on the project the whole time. We did our research and wrote the speech in about twenty minutes and the rest of the time we spent watching stupid videos on _Youtube_ and listening to music.

"Damn," he muttered as I navigated to a new page, "I have to go." Looked at the clock on the computer and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, have a nice night. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled his crooked smile at me and playfully ruffled my hair.

"I'll call you after I've had supper, maybe we can to something." I scoffed at him.

"Like what, it's Tuesday. Not really a go out and do something night" he chuckled.

"Come over and watch a movie with me, Alice and Emmett. You and I both know that Rosalie and Jasper are bound to show up and I don't want to be all alone at couples night."

"We're not a couple," I said raising my eyebrows challengingly.

"I know that, you'll just be my back up, if things get to disturbing we'll go to my room and do something. Please, please, please come… I need my best bud there!" he stuck out his bottom lip and got down on his knees, his palms pressed together as if he were praying. How could I say no?

"Fine" I sighed, "but it better be a good movie."

"How could you doubt me." He gave me a hug goodbye, promising to see me later. I sighed as he left. I shut down my computer and went downstairs to go have supper.

This was what I hated about when Edward left, I was all alone. I was an only child and it sucked. He had a great family, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the sweetest people on the face of the earth and his brother and sister were the best too. Edward and his sister Alice were twins, they were the same age as me and we were all juniors. His brother Emmett was a senior, but had the maturity of a five year old. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were also twins. They were both Emmett's age. Jasper was currently dating Alice and Rosalie was dating Emmet.

I felt a little bad for Edward then. He was really close with everyone, so when all the couples were together he tended to get left out. Which was why I always came along when this happened, what were friends for?

**I know it was short but it's just the intro. I'll work on it some more and update soon. Don't worry, conflict shall arise soon smiles deviously**


	2. Nothing Special

**Super short entry!! I'm sorry but I had to do it. I was going to wait honestly a few more chapters but I had to write fro Edward. We are so similar in this outtake since this is pretty much what's going on my life. Damn you 'friend zone'!! Also, damn you guy I likes slutty girlfriend!! Well enough of my ranting and enjoy the chapter, please review.**

2. Nothing Special

(EPOV)

I sat down on my bed, letting out a groan. I flew back into the pillow and covered my face with my hands. This was just getting down right ridiculous, I couldn't keep torturing myself. It's been way too long, five years too long. Maybe I should just get on with it already and stop being such a coward.

The truth is I've loved her all along, ever since I first laid eyes on her I've known. Her pale ivory skin, her deep brown eyes, her delicate features and he long silky hair. They all drew me in, drowning me. I was intoxicated by her very presence, so much so, that it caused my pain not being able to _touch_ her…_kiss_ her. I loved Bella, but she never loved me. Doesn't it always seem to turn out like that? That you fall in love with your friend but you're too much of a coward to do anything. So you get stuck in the 'friend zone' forever.

But lately things were getting worse. I could seem to focus on anything else when I was around her. I tried to stay as far away from her as physically possible. Which was one of the reasons I didn't want to sit on her bed, I didn't know how long I'd be able to contain myself. How long I'd be able to hold back from leaning over and pressing my lips to her full ones. So I led to get out; to clear my head. Honestly, I didn't have to be home until later since my dad was at the hospital and my mom was out shopping with Alice. Emmett was most probably shacked up with Rosalie somewhere so that left me here, alone…as always. I was always alone, even surrounded by people I was somehow alone. The only time I felt whole was when I was around her. Although it caused me pain at the same time, it was worth it just for that feeling.

Maybe I should just stop being a coward; maybe telling her how I felt was the right way to go? Or maybe it wasn't. Could I really deal with the rejection? Of having my heart crushed into a million pieces? Maybe it would be best to cut ties with her. Stop spending so much time together and just leave her alone. My heart ached as I thought of that alternative. I had considered this before, but I didn't know how. I couldn't come up with an alternative where I didn't hurt her feelings. It's not like I could say _"I'm sorry Bella but we can't be best friends anymore. You see I love you and I hate being around you because I know we'll never be together."_

No matter how much I had this argument with myself it always turned out the same. I needed her, to be with her even if it meant that I was just her friend. I was masochist, I accepted that about myself. Because let's face the facts, I would rather just be her _friend_ than nothing at all.

**That's it for now folks. My next chapter is most definitely going to be longer. I promise!! Also I'd like to say a quick thanks to all of you who review, thanks for the support and kind words!**


	3. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**I'm suffering from major insomnia so I decided to work on chapter 3. This one is a lot longer than the others. I hope you enjoy the chapter. By the way Renee and Charlie are still together and the whole story of how they came to forks is different. I've uploaded a lot tonight, it may not always come this fast but i just had a lot of spare time tonight. Now without further adieu...**

3. Nobody Said It Was Easy

(BPOV)

Dinner was uneventful. Charlie, Renee and I ate in silence. Either they really enjoyed the spaghetti or there was just nothing to say. We made the occasional small talk every now and again but that was it. I spent most of my time reminiscing about the past. I remembered my first day in Forks. It was but five years ago. We moved in from Phoenix, after my father had received an offer as police chief. My mother thought it would be a quaint idea to live a small town life so we packed up and left. I didn't mind leaving. I didn't really have a lot of friends in phoenix, for some reason I just couldn't find a place to fit in.

The first day of school in forks I was nervous. It was then that I met Edward. He was also new to the town of Forks, the Cullen's having moved in a few weeks before we had. He introduced himself on my first day at school. He was the first one to speak to me that day. Everyone else had merely stared; I suppose they were all just scared or something. A newcomer in a small town is sure to be an outcast when everyone here has been together since birth.

"Edward was also an outcast, which was odd considering his charm and good looks, so we banded together. His brother and sister joined as well. Eventually Rosalie and jasper joined us and then we were whole. Of course we had other friends, it's just that we were the usual group; we came together, ate together and left together. I had finally found my place somewhere, I finally belonged.

I pulled on my jacket to shield myself from the constant rain of forks and said goodbye to my parents who were cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"I'm sleeping over at Edwards." I yelled from the hallway.

"Okay, be careful on the roads!" my mother yelled back, worried about me as usual. Although, I understood why. I was accident prone; it was so bad that even while walking on a flat surface I could find something to trip over; whether it be my feet or the air.

I drove to the Cullen's house slowly, my truck not being able to go over 60 made things difficult when trying to get somewhere. I pulled into the secret driveway and followed the forest trail that led to the estate. The house was beautiful, old and grand. No matter how many times I came here I was always in awe at the soft white building.

I didn't' bother knocking on the door as I let myself in. Jasper was sitting at the couch with Alice. She was perched in his lap, his arms around her. Both their heads shot up at the sound. Jasper immediately released his girlfriend knowing what was coming.

"Bella!" she squealed as she launched herself at me. I stumbled as she latched onto me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, laughing shakily.

"Hey, Alice." She released me and dragged me into the living room where everyone was seated. I immediately saw Edward and smiled widely. He returned my grin and patted the seat next to him.

Alice released me and I went over to his side, plopping down on the plush sofa. I curled my legs under myself and looked around the room. Alice and Jasper on the couch adjacent to us, and Rosalie and Emmett on a blanket that was laid out on the floor, an array of pillows around them.

"So," I said as I pulled the blanket behind me over Edward and I, 'What are we watching?" Alice smiled and I heard Edward groan.

"Just Friends" she said, her high voice rang though the quiet room. I smiled widely.

"Awesome, I love that movie."

"Edward doesn't," Emmett snickered as he played with Rosalie's long golden hair."

"Shut up," he muttered darkly, shooting dagger-like glares at his brother.

"What?" I said, shocked, 'How can you not like it?" he merely shrugged before as he frowned.

'Can we just watch it already?" he grumbled. Alice pushed the buttons on the remote and the movie began. Jasper shut off the lights and soon the only brightness in the room was being emitted by the TV.

I laughed at the movie. It was really funny, although I really felt bad for the guy. It must suck being in love with your best friend for such a long time while knowing that they could never possibly like you.

I leaned back onto Edward's shoulder, my head in the crook of his neck, and pulled the blanket higher on us. I felt his muscles suddenly tense up as I made contact with him. It was odd; I wondered what was wrong with him. My gaze then shifted around the room and I noticed we were the only ones not attached by the mouth.

I looked up at his face and saw him staring down at me. His eyes held some kind of pain in them, although it may have been just because of the disturbing scene around us.

"Want to go to your room?" I asked. His eyes seemed to brighten for a fraction of a second before turning cold and emotionless. He didn't answer; he merely took my hand and pulled me up, dragging me up the stairs to his room

I walked in an immediately threw myself onto the bed, unlike him I had no problem lying on his bed. He went and put in a CD. I waited a few seconds, trying to guess what he might have put in. Then the familiar sounds of Coldplay flow through the speakers and I smiled widely, closing my eyes and pressing my head into his pillow. I listened to the slow piano and then started mouthing the words.

I felt the mattress drop as he lay down, making me roll closer to him until I was pressed to his side. His muscles were still tense, most probably from wondering what was going on now that we had left. I cuddled closer to his body and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, it was quite fast. I felt his arms warp around me and pull me close. I closed my eyes and began to feel drowsy as Edward sang along with the song. His smooth voice eventually lulled me to sleep.

(EPOV)

I slid the CD into the radio and put it on to the song "The Scientist". I looked over at Bella and saw her sprawled out on my bed. Her eyes were closed and her lips were mouthing the words. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and her face relaxed. Her eyelashes rested against her cheeks and her full lips were pink. She was beautiful.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, walking over to the bed and lying next to her. I caused the mattress to drop and caused her to roll onto me. She was so close, much as she had been before when we were watching the movie. I tensed as her skin made contact with mine. I breathed in her scent; her perfume smelled like freesias, the scent clouded my brain, making my thoughts become muddled.

She scooted closer to me, her body pressing tighter against mine. She laid her head on my chest and I was sure she could hear my heart overreact. It was beating a mile a minute, so fast I felt like it might stop. She didn't move away and I felt her sigh in contentment. The sound made my heart beat even fasted. My palms were sweaty and I decided to take a chance. I wrapped my arms around her.

I held my breath, waiting. Waiting for her to freak out, for things to get awkward, for her to shift away from me. None of these things happened. I let out a shaky breath and pulled her closer to me. I began to sing along to the song and I felt her relax against me. I looked down to see that her eyes were closed. I could feel her slow steady breaths against my chest.

I couldn't help the involuntary smile that spread across my face at the moment. But then almost instantly I fell from my high. What did this mean? Did she feel the same? Or was this just a short cuddle session between best buds?

I felt my eyes grow heavy as my breaths became in sync with hers. I closed them and shifted slightly, she responded by shifting as well, so to stay close to me. But before I fell asleep completely I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Bells, sweet dreams," I whispered, my voice thick with exhaustion, as I drifted off with the woman I loved nestled in my arms.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the choice of movie? It's not the best movie ever but I thought it would be a funny little idea. Thanks for reading and please Review!!!!**


	4. Dream To Make Believe

**Hello dear readers. This is a pretty short chapter but the good parts are coming soon. I have to get through all of this past history and information before I can introduce new characters and situations. Enjoy this chapter….**

4. Dream to Make Believe

(BPOV)

The sun filtered though the wall sized window. Its rays warm my already warm body, waking me from my slumber. I blinked my eyes open to find Edwards face right in front of my. Our noses were pressed lightly against each other and our arms around one another. I didn't want to pull away, and decided to let him sleep. I moved my head and rested it on his shoulder.

I felt his arms tighten around me for a second before they slid away completely. I didn't move thinking he was just asleep. My arms stayed around him, hugging him as he slept.

"Damn it," he swore in whisper and his arms gently pulled mine from his frame. He pulled away from me, sliding off the bed. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He gently set me down and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. I sat up. My head spun from the quick movement. What was that all about? I looked over at the clock and saw the time. It seems as though we slept a little late.

The door quickly shot open and Alice bounded into the room.

"Bella! You're going to be late if you don't get ready." I looked for my bag and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Alice, where's my stuff?" she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. We don't have time to look for it. I guess you'll have to borrow something of mine. At the same time I might as well do your hair."

"UGH! No Alice, it's too early for a makeover!"

"It's never too early and if you keep fighting me you'll be late fore school." She took my hand and dragged me to her room where I was put through torture.

(EPOV)

I waited at the bottom of the steps for Bella and Alice to come down. I was especially nervous to see her this morning. Hopefully she didn't remember how we fell asleep, the last thing I would need is awkwardness in our relationship. Emmett cam up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Saw that you and Bella were pretty cozy last night." He teased. I glowered at him as he smiled his dopey grin at me. "So you decided to be a man and tell her." Emmett and jasper were the only ones who knew about my feelings towards Bella. They also took great pleasure in teasing me about it.

"No," I said, my jaw clenched tight. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything to my answer.

"Well," he said after a moment of silence, "I already gave you my advice, I suggest you take it. What do you have to lose?" I frowned at him. What did I have to lose? What about my best friend? The love of my life? My soul mate…. I didn't say anything more on the subject and looked down at my shoes. "Well, here comes you lady now." He whispered in my ear as he left the room.

I looked up to see Bella descending the stairs carefully, concentrating on not falling. She smiled at me, her perfect smile making an involuntary one spread to my face.

She frowned for a moment as she pulled on the bottom of the skirt Alice forced her into. It was pretty short, not that I minded. It showed off Bella long smooth legs. I raked my eyes over the rest of her. She wore a grey pleated skirt and a tight black t-shirt that accentuated her curves. Her hair was mask into loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders. Her face was clear of make up the only color was that of her blush as she noticed my staring.

I closed my mouth and shook my head, changing my expression from awe to a normal expressionless mask.

"Ready to go?" I asked as she came to a halt in front of me. She pulled her coat on and picked up her bag. I walked out of the door and she followed me. As we stepped out side Jasper and Rosalie pulled up.

Emmett and Alice passed us giving a small wave and clamouring into the BMW. We got into my Volvo as they sped off. I turned on the engine and peeled out of the drive way, speeding to school.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see Bella's hands tighten on the seat, her knuckles turning white. I slowed down a fraction and her grip loosened.

"Thanks," she whispered, her voice cracking. I knew it scared her when I drove fast, but I just couldn't stand being in the small space with her for too long.

"No problem," I mumbled. We got to school quickly, the campus was filled with students; everyone was outside while there was no rain. Bella and I stepped out of the car and walked together to the front of the school. I heard Bella groan quietly and I followed her gaze to find the infamous Mike Newton staring lustfully at Bella's uncovered legs.

**Suspense! Well not really… I had to put Mike in the story; it's not an Edward and Bella story with creepy ass Mike. I hope you guys like this chapter. There's a lot more EPOV in this one. I really like writing for Edward, but don't get used to it. Soon Bella will be taking over! Please Review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Every time I read one it makes me want to write more, which is why they are coming out pretty fast.**


	5. Crushcrushcrush

**Hello dear readers! I present to you chapter 5, it's rather short but there is an explanation for that below. By the way, if you're reading this then you should check out my other fanfic. It's rated M but don't worry it's very tasteful, if you do go read it trust me you won't be disappointed (while you're there review ********) This chapter was proofread by my new editor. From now on all things will be sent to her. She might add things here and there if needed; she helped with my other story. She's the best so you all know the story is in good hands. I love you Tassle Roberts (if you're reading this as well)**

5. Crushcrushcrush

I shuddered in disgust as Mike approached me, his face eager. I grabbed onto Edward's arm and pulled him away with me, seeking safety from him. We ran to the building and into our first class. We had English together so we both took our seats.

It was lucky that we were late to school because a few seconds after we stepped into the class room the bell rang. I went to take my seat on the right hand side of the room; Edward was farther away from me. The teacher had gotten mad that we were always talking so she moved us, yet not too far. We could still communicate with each other since we were only a few desks apart. If anything this pissed the teacher off more, which is why I don't understand why she just didn't let us sit together since our talking was inevitable.

I pulled my books out of my bag and set them on the desk. As I sat my gaze traveled over to see Edward. I felt a strange pull at my heart as I watched him talk to Lauren. She was the biggest bimbo I had ever seen, I didn't know why he was talking to her. I watched as she flipped her hair as she laughed at whatever he was saying. I hated her, she was so annoying.

My stomach dropped as did my mouth as I saw him place his hand on her arm tenderly. For some reason my chest started hurting and I felt the sting of tears attack my eyes. She blushed and he took her hand in his, flipping it palm up so he could write his phone number down.

I didn't understand why I felt this way, it wasn't like Edward and I were together, yet I felt like somehow he just cheated on me with that skank. I dismissed the thought right away; it was probably just because it had always just been Edward and I, no one else. He never really dated anyone, even though he could get whoever he wanted. I was probably just being silly, nervous about the fact that I might be losing my best friend. It was ridiculous to feel this way; I doubted Edward would replace me.

What was I thinking? Why was I jealous and why did I feel like my world was crashing down around me.

(EPOV)

I watched as Bella's hair fell to conceal her face as she pulled the things out of her bag, she placed them on her desk softly. I decided that now was the perfect opportunity to take Emmett's advice.

"Hey Lauren," I said softly as I stood next to her. She looked up at me in surprise, before she composed herself. She batted her eyelashes at me and bit her bottom lip. My gaze shifted quickly to Bella to find her staring at me intently.

"Hi Edward,' she purred in her nasally voice. I had no feelings towards Lauren, but for this plan to work I would have to pretend.

"So I was wondering if you had any plans Friday." Her eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. She laughed and flipped her hair, trying to be seductive but coming off as retarded.

"Not really, why? Did you have something in mind?" I placed my hand on her arm tenderly, trying to get some reaction out of Bella. I watched as her mouth opened slightly, shocked at what I had done.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie?" I started at her intently, trying to dazzle her. Luckily, dazzling Lauren wasn't that hard. She melted like ice cream on a hot day. I took her hands in mine and flipped it over, scribbling my number down on her palm. I closed her hand as I put my pen in my pocket. I winked at her and smiled crookedly, "Give me a call if you're free."

I walked over to my desk and took a seat. Once this was done with I would have to change my phone number.

**I know I ended it soon, but I hadn't updated in a while and I felt like posting it. It was going to be longer but… I didn't feel like waiting. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Secret Oath

**Hello my lovelies! Well, well, what have we here? Might it be another chapter? I believe it is!! This one is slightly more depressing, I've been told by my editor, but hey, life's not all sunshine and gum drops! Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter:) **

6. Secret Oath

(APOV)

I studied the scene that unfolded around me. Everyone was seated at their tables in the crowded lunch room. I looked around at mine. Rosalie and Emmett were talking closely together about god knows what. Jasper sat next to me, smiling as he watched Bella scowl in Edward's direction.

He stood at the opposing side of our table, talking to that dreadful Lauren girl. He seemed to be flirting with her and she was so captivated by him that she didn't realize how ridiculous she looked. My gaze shifted over to Bella, her face was hard, glaring at Lauren as if she were trying to make her burst into flames. I giggled to myself quietly and leaned over to Jasper.

"I bet Bella will murder Lauren before last period," I whispered in his ear. He snickered and pulled me closer, as close as physically possible, to his side.

"I somehow think it will be Edward to do the honours first." I looked over to my brother to study his behaviour. From a quick glance he would appear to be enjoying himself, but to someone who has lived with him since he was but a child would know what was really going on. His smile was fake; his jaw clenched tightly every time she spoke. Every time she touched him his fists clenched and his eyes shifted slightly over to where Bella was seated. His posture was off, instead of leaning towards her, like any normal person would do while flirting, he was leaning away.

"Please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes in frustration, a common trait me and my brother have whenever we are angry.

"I'm afraid so love," he whispered against my throat as he kissed my skin softly, sending and explosion of shivers through my body. I tried to ignore him; he was trying to distract me.

"Does he have rocks for brains? I swear to god, who in their right mind takes Emmett's advice?" I whispered angrily, hoping neither Bella nor Emmett would hear. The last thing Emmett needed was an ego boost.

"I'll admit that it is a stupid plan," he paused to trail his lips down my jaw, "but it does seem to be working.' He laughed as we looked over at Bella who was muttering to herself as she stared at her food.

Edward left Lauren then, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at Bella. He took his usual seat next to her, starting up a conversation. Bella was a really bad actress, she tried to disguise her emotions but she was too transparent. Yet Edward was unobservant so he didn't notice, it's like they were made for each other.

I don't see why they both couldn't just tell each other how they felt. It was so obvious. Except Edward always found the need to complicate his life by making poor decisions. This whole situation could have been clarified if he had just been a man and told her.

It seemed like I would have to take the situation into my own hands. I grinned and clasped my hands together on the table. Jasper groaned and looked at me, his expression wary.

"Alice," he cautioned, "What are you planning?" I chuckled deviously and winked at him.

"You'll see," I said as I leaned over and gave him a kiss. I got up and walked over to where Bella sat. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her in my direction. "We have to talk," I looked at her meaningfully, casting a quick side glance to Edward so she understood. She flushed crimson and her smile faltered. "You're sleeping over again."

"Alice," she said through clenched teeth, "I don't think Charlie, or Renee for that matter, would let me stay over again." I could tell she was lying, she had once stayed over for a whole week, "Plus I have tons of homework." She was turning into a better liar, I almost believed her.

"Then I'll come over!" I smiled and she groaned, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine," her eyes tightened as she glared, "But no makeovers!" I laughed and patted her cheek.

"Don't make me say things I don't mean." I turned before she could even say her rebuttal. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulling her away from a complaining Emmett. I would need someone to help refine my plan.

(BPOV)

I groaned as Alice walked away, dragging Rosalie along with her. My cheeks were still burning from the conversation we had just had. How did she know? I swear that girl is psychic. Lord knows what she had planned for me tonight? I was probably going to be put through intense questioning followed by a horrifying makeover.

"What was that all about?" Edward's smooth voice brought me back from my reverie. His face was blissfully unaware of what Alice had just broadcasted so obviously that she might as well have written 'Bella loves Edward' on my forehead in permanent marker. I blushed once more at the thought. I loved Edward. I always had of course, but now it was different.

When I was around him I became tongue tied, my brain malfunctioning and making it difficult to produce words. I sometimes forgot to breathe when he threw a crooked smile my way. My hands shook, my heart raced, my body tingled with the electricity being emitted from his body; it was horrible.

Not the emotions themselves, they were actually quite nice. But rather the underlying message; we could never be together because no matter what, this love was one-sided. He liked Lauren. I could tell as I watched them across the cafeteria, the way he flirted with her, the way she laughed at everything he said. It was actually quite ironic actually, how but a few hours ago we had watched 'Just friends'. That was my life, except I doubted that there was that certain happy ending in my near future.

"Bella?" I snapped out of it again, shaking my head.

"Um, nothing." He seemed unconvinced but I flashed him a smile and he decided to drop it. His face still remained curious.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett's loud voice boomed, making me almost fall out of my chair. Edward caught me by the arm to steady me. A spark ran through us and our eyes held, he let me go quickly, turning his attention to his brother. I wonder if he felt it too, or if it was just me. "I see you and Lauren are getting close?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Edward cringe. He looked over at me before he answered.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking her out." My heart plummeted at his words. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. Emmett looked at me, his face switching from amusement to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah," my voice cracked and I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I…um, I'm just not really feeling well. I'm going to go. Bye." I got up to leave but Edward grabbed my hand as I turned.

"Bella," I turned to face him, just looking at his face made me want to cry, "Are you sure you're okay?" I faked a smile nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry." I jerked my hand out of his and left as fast as I could. Once I was out of their sight I ran to the bathroom, locking myself in a stall and leaning against the metal door. The tears flowed freely down my face; I kept silent, well aware that this was a public rest room.

I looked down at the hand he just touched. It stung, in a bad way. Bad because the feeling pulled at my heart, tearing it to pieces. I wiped my eyes and unlocked the door. I turned on the sink and scrubbed at my hand, trying to wash him off. I washed them three times but the feeling wouldn't fade.

I looked up at the mirror. I was a mess, outside and inside. I cupped water into my hands and splashed my face, washing away the salty remains of my tears. I dried my face and hands and left the bathroom just as the bell rang.

Sadly the next class I had was with Edward. I contemplated ditching, but I knew that with me being a trouble magnet, I was bound to get caught. The last thing I needed was my chief of police father on my back about cutting school.

I gathered my books from my locker and walked into class, taking my seat at my table. I ignored Edward, even though he sat next to me, opening my note book and writing the date on the top.

I put down the pencil after I was done, turning my head away from him. I could feel his eyes on me ever since I walked in, his gaze boring holes through my body. I felt his fingers on my face, turning me to face him.

His eyes were worried and pleading. "Are you okay?" His touch was burning me, his gentle fingers causing pain as he caressed my cheek softly. I pushed his hand away, he dropped his arm to his side, and he looked hurt.

"I'm fine," I said. My voice wavered; my acting skills from before had disappeared. I saw him open his mouth to speak but the teacher then began his lecture on DNA. I turned my attention forward, but out of my peripheral vision I watched Edward. He closed his mouth but didn't turn to the front. He continued to watch me, trying to read my mind.

I felt myself blush unconsciously under his intense scrutiny. I shifted my hair over my shoulder, hiding my face from his view and his from mine. But I knew it wouldn't help. Because even though I couldn't physically see his face, it was the only thing I could think of.

**So…what did you think? Was it all you had anticipated it to be? The next ones will be more exciting, trust me. What is Alice's plan? Hmm, I suppose you should wait and see. Review!**


	7. Ready For Action

IMPORTANT TO THE STORY PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING

OK. I'm back and ready for action (as said in the title) and I'm pretty sure you all hate me or have given up on this story.

So, I will be making major alterations to this story, meaning some chapters may change because honestly I hate where my story is going. I also deleted all the AN chapters that were up cause they are annoying. Consider this my last AN for a while cause I will be updating chapters. School is over so they should come more frequently.

DONE, YOU CAN GO BACK TO HATING ME NOW.


	8. This Is How It Will Go

Ok, the chapter titled "Garden of Evil" is being re-written and from then on the story will be different, not completely, I still am keeping certain things but it just wont sound as rushed and childish. There you have it for all those of you who wanted to know, all the other chapters will remain the same.


End file.
